Thomas and Emily's Relationship
Thomas and Emily's Relationship Emily's Proof of Love *Emily constanly bossing Thomas , so he can pay attention to her. *Emily told Molly she like bossing and joke around with Thomas *Rosie told Emily that she think that Emily might have a crush on Thomas *In Episode 17 Thomas found a love note in his desk and it signed EE, he thougt it was Emily but Rosie signed it in her handwritting and took Emily clothes and fake she was Emily *In Episode 17 , when Rosie revealed she not Emily she went back to the Boarding House . Then Thomas went back to the boarding house and found Emily tied up in the closet and rescue her then Emily said thank you Tommy. Then Thomas asked Emily to continue his date then Emily said Yes Tommy really exicted and she came back to the Boarding House she had over-drunk herself with steamie soda , then she started to have a 1 minute sex time. *She text Thomas can he meet her at MC Bunn Cafe at 8:00 xoxoxo *During the award assembly Emily made speach just for Thomas *Emily offer Thomas to use her shoes to threw it at Spencer and Rosie, and she didn't complain since she had worst. *Emily fell asleep on purpose in his arms and watch Thomas set up the tent *In Episode 21 Emily ask Thomas she can play video games, then Thomas said Yes and Emily and Thomas had played all of his game collection until school time. Then later on after school Emily ask her friends for movie night, then she invited Thomas. And during movie night she had a special room for her and Thomas and they was watching their movie Friends with Benefits. Then Emily had fell asleep on Thomas' lap, then she found out she was tied to the bed and a shadow was in the corner of the room and Thomas ran in and untie her and the shadow appear to be Spencer then Thomas and Spencer was battling until Thomas grab Spencer arm and threw down the stair then he went to the hopistal then Thomas was almost exspelled when Emily told her Thomas had a reason to beat up Spencer because Spencer had tied her up to the bed and said he going to have sex with her. *In Episode 22, Emily had went to Henry's Forest so she can clear her mind since 'Arry and Bert is coming to the boarding house the next day, Then Thomas ran after her so he make sure she okay then Emily had started a conversation about love and Emily face became red as James hair then she kiss Thomas on the lips and the walk back to the house holding hands. Thomas' Proof of Love *Thomas told Percy his secret about being in love with Emily *In Episode 17 Emily found a love note in her desk signed TB *Thomas save Emily from Rosie going crazy, and finish his date and had sex with Emily *Thomas tried to make James think what he is thinking and James said he was thinking of Emily. Then Thomas ask him how, then James said You like Emily. *Thomas and Emily was walking down Henry Forest at night alone while Percy, James, Gordon, Diesel, Edward, Toby, Henry, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Molly, Duck, Oliver, Mavis, Daisy, and Donald & Douglas at the campgrounds. But Rosie and Spencer try to scare then through the forest and Thomas had comfort her from whoever in the forest. *Thomas had took both of Emily's shoes she didn't like and threw it at Spencer and Rosie. Then Thomas carried Emily back to the campground and gave Emily his shoes to wear. *While everybody was asleep Emily and Thomas sneak out of the tent and stared at the moon shining then Emily fell asleep in Thomas' arms then Thomas had a extra tent in his backpack and set it up and he and Emily slept in there. *Thomas had gave Emily new shoes the next day, and put his name on the front and back Blocking their love stream *In Episode 19, Emily and Thomas was about to kiss Percy cut in and say that Sir Topham Hatt need us in the lobby. *When Spencer ran passed them when they about to hold hands *When Mavis said that they need to find Toby when Emily about to hug Thomas *Emily got some Steamie Soda at MC Bunn when she sat down with Thomas when Rosie was sitting and starting talking and told Emily to sit in the other chair and there was super glue and threw feather at her and spill honey and really coffee the everybody laugh at her except Thomas. Then she ran away then Thomas found her face swollen up by the bees and Thomas took her to the hospital. Category:Relationship Category:Thomas Category:Emily Category:Rosie Category:Percy Category:James Category:Molly Category:Sodor High School